


Willie and Alex One Shots (Willex)

by morganscanary



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganscanary/pseuds/morganscanary
Summary: Just some one shots of Alex and Willie from Julie and the Phantoms
Relationships: Alex & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 121





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! During quarantine, Netflix released a really good TV show called Julie and the Phantoms. One of the ships on there is Willex (Willie and Alex) so I decided to write some fan fiction about them! If you haven’t seen the show I recommend you watch that before reading! But anyway. I hope you enjoy it! I think I will make this a collection of one shots but I don’t know yet.

-After the season finale-

The whole band was hugging and then Alex finally realized, “Hate to ruin the moment guys but I gotta go tell Willie!”   
Everyone understood and gave Alex one more hug before he left to go find Willie. Alex went everywhere he could to try and find Willie. The last place he went was the museum. Alex found Willie screaming and crying. He saw tears streaming down his cheeks. He felt so bad for causing this pain but he also knew that his ghost friend really cared for him. He ran up to Willie and engulfed him in a huge hug. Willie couldn’t believe for a second that Alex was actually there. He was speechless.  
“But- How-?”  
“Julie.” Is all Alex managed to say as he was crying tears of joy.  
Alex cupped Willie’s face with his hands and wiped his tears away with his thumbs.  
“I knew I’d find a way back to you.”  
Alex took no time to close the distance between them. He put his lips on Willie’s. The kiss was soft and gentle but full of compassion.  
“Wow,” Willie said.  
“Yeah. Wow.” Alex replied back.  
“I’ve been waiting for this moment,” Willie said as he giggled.  
“Me too. I just didn’t know if you were into me like that or if I was going to be able to stay here… with you.”  
Willie smiled. “Well, you’re here now and that’s all that matters.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love on my last one! This one is in an alternate universe where Alex and Willie never died but they’ve already met and they’re together. It’s also sort of continued from my last one! If you have any prompts you'd like to send me, DM me on Instagram @morganscanary or comment suggestions!

Alex woke up early like he does every morning. Usually, he gets right out of bed but this morning was different. Last night Willie had slept in his bed. This time when Alex woke up he stared at Willie. He loved the way Willie’s hair framed his face and how pretty his eyes were. How soft his lips were. His unique smell. Alex loved everything about him. Willie slowly started to wake up. He opened his eyes and smiled. Alex smiled too.  
“Have I told you how cute you are?” Alex said, tucking some of Willie’s hair behind his ear.  
“Maybe a couple of times.” Willie smiled even more.  
Alex got closer to Willie. “You’re the cutest person I know,” Alex said as he kissed Willie.  
“Are you sure because as I could recall you have two boy bandmates?”  
“Yes, I’m sure. They could never be as cute as you.”  
Willie continued to smile and kissed Alex again.  
“How did I get so lucky to find a guy like you?”  
“Well,” Alex sat up and looked at Willie. “From what I remember, you ran into me with your skateboard.”  
“Right.” Willie giggled.  
“I’m glad you did,” Alex said as Willie sat up with him.  
“I’m glad I did too.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Months into Alex and Willie’s relationship they had a fight and took some time apart.

Alex’s POV

I was getting ready for a show at Julie’s school. I was told to wear a tie. The problem is I never wear ties so I had trouble getting one on. I was backstage fighting my tie trying to get it on. The guys were elsewhere and it was just me. Or so I thought.  
“Come on. For the millionth time. I can’t do this.” I was very frustrated.  
I heard footsteps behind me and figured it was Luke or Reggie.  
“Let me help you.” A familiar voice said.  
I looked up to see Willie. He took my tie and tied it correctly for me. It was awkwardly silent. I didn’t want him here yet some part of me did. We fought over the stupidest thing. I looked into his eyes trying to find somewhere that he’d forgive me. Our eyes met for a split second but he looked back down to my tie.  
“There you go.” He said, running his hand down the tie to smooth it out. “I should probably go.”  
“Wait! Willie.” I grabbed his arm and he turned back around. I looked down at the ground. “I’m sorry,” I whispered.  
“Yeah. I know you are.” He sighed.  
I slid my hand down to his hand from where I was grabbing his wrist. Willie looked down at our hands. “Can you forgive me? I know I messed up and I’m difficult but I just… I love you.” I whispered the last part.  
Willie’s head shot up. He took his index finger and lifted up my chin. I tried to avoid his eyes. He let go of my hand and held my face with both of his hands.  
“Hey. Alex. Look at me.” I looked into his eyes. “I love you too,” Willie said, smiling.  
I gave Willie a big, long hug. “I’ll talk to you later?” He said, pulling away.  
“Yeah.” I softly smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Willie and Alex have separate apartments but Alex spent the night at Willie’s apartment.

Willie’s POV

I woke to find that Alex wasn’t in my bed. I was a bit sad just because I wanted to wake up next to him. I got out of bed and headed to my kitchen. I saw Alex standing at the counter cooking. I went over to him, wrapped my arms around his waist, and laid my head on his shoulder.  
“Good morning, baby.” He said looking at me.  
I gave him a kiss. “I didn’t know you could cook.”  
“Well, now you know.”  
Alex turned around to put the food on plates so I let go of him. I sat down at the kitchen island and watched him.  
“Is that my shirt?” I looked at Alex.  
“Oh, yeah. Is that cool? I can-”  
“That’s perfect babe.”  
I smiled. He looked so cute working in the kitchen with my shirt on.  
Alex handed me a plate.  
“You’re the best. You know that, right?”  
“I’m pretty sure you are,” Alex said sitting next to me.  
“No. I think it’s you.”  
“Couldn’t be.” He said, smiling.  
I leaned in and gave him a kiss. “Then I guess it’s both of us,” I said against his lips.  
We both smiled.  
“This is nice and all but tomorrow… I wanna wake up next to you.”  
“Of course, baby.”  
“Okay.” I grinned for the millionth time that morning and gave Alex another kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex and the band went on tour for a couple of months and Alex hasn’t seen Willie since. This is also in the AU where neither of them died.

Alex’s POV

We played the final show. It was great. I enjoyed getting to meet so many people. I just missed Willie so much. We hadn’t seen each other in months. After the end of the last show, we got on the tour bus and headed back home. After a few hours, we were back home. I headed back to my apartment and opened the door to find Willie sitting on my couch. He got up and ran over to me. I set my suitcase and backpack down on the floor and held him up as he wrapped his legs and arms around me. We had a tight long hug for a while. We rested our heads on the other one’s shoulder breathing in each other’s scent. Just being there. In the moment. Together.  
I pulled my head off Willie’s shoulder and he did the same. We looked into each other’s eyes. I leaned in for a kiss. This wasn’t just any kiss. It turned into a full on makeout session.  
“I missed you so much,” Willie whispered against my lips, out of breath.  
“Really? I couldn’t tell.” I panted and giggled against his lips.  
We continued to make out and I walked him to the bedroom.  
I broke the kiss. “Can we get some sleep? I haven’t gotten good sleep not being next to you.”  
Willie smiled. “Same. Come here.”  
We had one last kiss before we changed our clothes and got into bed. I rested my head on Willie’s chest as he brushed his fingers through my hair and gave me a kiss on the forehead.  
“I’m never letting you out of my arms again,” Willie whispered.  
“That may be a bit hard.” I smiled, gently taking his hand and kissing the back of it.  
“I guess it would be.” He sighed.  
“I’d like to stay in your arms forever.”  
Willie smiled giving me another forehead kiss.  
“You’re the cutest.”  
“I know I am,” Willie smirked.  
I shook my head and smiled.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
We then finally got good sleep after being away from each other for so long.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Willie isn’t allowed to see Alex because of Caleb. This is before they get together.

“I don’t want to see you near those boys again! Do you understand?!” Caleb yells at Willie.  
“Yes sir.” Willie looks down at his wrist. The stamp he was given back when he first joined Caleb’s club. Instead of the effects, it caused the band, it was burning him.  
Alex was worried about Willie. He hadn’t seen him in weeks. He had told Willie that he hadn’t crossed over and that he was free from the stamp Caleb gave him. Maybe Willie didn’t want to see him? Alex tried not to think that. He went everywhere to try and find Willie but he couldn’t find him. The one place he didn’t check was Caleb’s club. Truth is, he didn’t want to go there but he was worried about him and needed to know that everything was alright. Alex headed to Caleb’s club and snuck in. He managed to find Willie who was crying, holding his wrist. Willie looked up to see Alex.  
“What are you doing here? Caleb could see you!” Willie whisper yelled at Alex.  
“I needed to make sure you were okay,” Alex said.  
Willie looked down at the floor. “Caleb banned me from seeing you guys. From seeing you.”  
Alex tilted up Willie’s chin with his index finger. He looked in his eyes. Alex hated seeing the pain Willie was in. He brought his finger back down and looked at Willie’s wrist.  
“Did he do this to you?”  
“Yes.” Willie let out in barely a whisper.  
“I swear. I’m gonna make that son of a bitch pay.”  
“Alex. I know you’re trying to help but I-”  
“No. Willie. I can’t watch you go through this pain. It hurts me so much to see this happen to you.”  
Willie started to softly cry. “I’m sorry for-”  
Before Willie could continue, Alex cut him off by capturing his lips with his. “You don’t need to be sorry for anything. The truth is I love you. I know you already know that but I don’t want you hurting more just because no one has said it yet.” Alex whispered against his lips.  
Willie softly smiled and kissed Alex again. Suddenly, sparks started to float upcoming from Willie’s wrist. The two boys looked down to see Willie’s wrist slowly healing. They looked into each other’s eyes and smiled.  
“See. I do love you.” Alex whispered, leaning his forehead against Willie’s. “Let’s get outta here.”  
The two went back to an abandoned apartment that Alex had been staying at. Willie rammed Alex into the wall, making out with him. Willie broke apart the kiss. “I love you too.” He said, smiling and out of breath.  
Alex bit his lip and tucked some of Willie’s hair behind his ear. They continued to make out and wound up in bed.  
“I’m keeping you in my arms,” Willie said, holding Alex as they fell asleep.  
“I will gladly stay.” Alex smiled and then fell asleep in his lover’s arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Willie has a bad dream and Alex comforts him.

Willie shot up in bed breaking out into a cold sweat. He brought his knees to his chest. Alex sat up seeing what the problem was.  
“Hey. Hey, Willie. You’re okay. I’m here. You’re safe.” Alex said trying to comfort Willie while rubbing his back.  
Willie slid his legs back out from his chest and leaned into Alex for comfort. Tears rolled down his cheeks as the nightmare replayed in his head over and over.  
Alex sat Willie up and held his face. “Look into my eyes.” He said trying to get him to look into his eyes and stop him from thinking about the dream.  
Willie looked into Alex's eyes. They kept eye contact for a while until Willie lied back down into Alex’s lap.  
“Do you wanna talk about it?” Alex asked softly.  
Willie shook his head.  
Alex took one of Willie’s hands and intertwined their fingers. He brought his hand up to his mouth and kissed the back of it. The two boys lied back onto the pillows and Willie layed his head on Alex’s chest. Listening to his heartbeat.  
“I’m always going to be here for you,” Alex whispered, kissing Willie’s forehead.  
They drifted back off to sleep.

The next morning

Alex stayed with Willie throughout the whole night to make sure that he was safe. Once Willie awoke the two were laying on different pillows, staring into each other’s eyes.  
“Thank you,” Willie said.  
“For what?”  
“Always being there for me. You don’t have to do it but you’re always there making sure I’m safe. It’s just the little things.”   
“But I do always have to be there for you. No matter what. I want to be there for you.”  
Willie softly smiled. Alex leaned closer to Willie and gave him a kiss on the lips, letting it linger.


	8. Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some random something i wrote🤷🏻♀️

Willie was skating down the street and was almost to Alex and his apartment when his board hit a decently sized rock. Apparently large enough to make him and his board go flying.  
Willie sat up and groaned rubbing his knee. He took out his phone which was okay and called Alex. Alex was sitting in their apartment writing a song. He picked up his phone.  
“Hey, babe. What’s up?” He said into the phone, pursing his lips.  
“Hey. Can you come to help me? I hit a rock and hurt myself. I’m like right outside the apartment.” Willie said.  
“Yeah. I’ll be right there.”  
Alex was a bit worried. Willie had hurt himself before but he didn’t usually need help. Alex headed out of the apartment to find Willie. He saw him on an area of grass next to some flowers across from the apartment complex. He ran over to Willie and knelt down. He examined Willie’s leg.  
“Can you move it?”  
“Yeah. It’s not broken… but could you carry me inside?”  
Alex smiled. “Of course.”  
He picked Willie up, bridal style. Alex carried him to their apartment and into the bathroom where they kept the bandages because it was bleeding some. He cleaned the wound and bandaged it up. Willie watched his boyfriend patch him up. It was so adorable as he tried to figure out which bandages to use since he didn’t skate. Willie giggled some. It distracted him from the pain.  
Alex finished up putting on the last bandage. “All done.”  
“Thank you, baby.” Willie said smiling as the two lovers gaze into each other’s eyes.  
“Well, I can’t just leave you to take care of yourself.” Alex giggled.  
“But you could.”  
“But… I don’t want to.”  
Willie leaned in and kissed Alex. They knew they’d always be there for each other.


	9. Crop Top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex tries on a crop top.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mentions of body shaming and being sexist

Alex loved how Willie looked in his crop tops. He was so adorable. Alex decided to try on a crop top. He wore one once and his father and peers laughed at him. They told him he looked bad and that crop tops were for girls. Alex never wore one after that. He didn’t want people to make fun of him or shame him for it because he thought he actually looked good. Alex pulled on the crop top and was checking himself out in the mirror when Willie walked in. Alex immediately turned around, covering up his stomach with his arms.  
Willie’s face went from happy to concerned. “Sorry. I should’ve knocked. Are you trying on my crop tops?” Willie closed the door behind him.  
Alex’s face went red and he looked down. “I should’ve asked. I’m sorry. I look stupid anyway.” He mumbled.  
“Hey. It’s always okay if you want to try on my clothes,” Willie walked over to Alex but Alex backed away from him. “Come on. I wanna see.” Willie said calmly.  
Alex shook his head. “I look stupid. I could never look as good as you do in crop tops.”  
“While I appreciate the compliment, where is this coming from?”  
“The last time I put on a crop top, my dad and other people said that only girls could wear crop tops and that I looked ridiculous and awful.”  
“To me, you look adorable no matter what you wear. If other people can’t see that then that’s their loss. Now if you don’t want to show me I completely understand and I will leave and let you change.”  
Alex took a deep breath and slowly removed his hands away from his stomach. Willie stepped back to see Alex in full.  
“Why in the world would anyone say you look bad in a crop top. You look absolutely stunning.”  
This caused Alex to smile. He shrugged his shoulders.  
Willie walked back to where he was standing close to Alex. He took his hands and gave Alex a meaningful kiss. “I think they were just jealous that you look so good,” Alex giggled. “Don’t ever, ever, ever let someone make you feel bad. The only thing that matters is how you feel about yourself,” Willie smiled and pulled Alex in for a hug. “I love you so much.”  
“I love you, too and thank you.” Alex sighed.  
“You don’t need to thank me. And you are always welcome to try on my crop tops. Just make sure that when you do please show me because you look adorable.”  
Alex nodded into Willie’s shoulder. “I will.”


End file.
